Optical modules integrating optical fibers with optoelectronic transducers, such as semiconductor lasers and photodiodes, are utilized, for example, in high data rate, high bandwidth communication systems. These modules may be fabricated using a variety of hybrid assembly techniques, which sometimes require high precision alignment processes when directing the light in the optical fiber core to the optoelectronic transducer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,538,358 and 8,043,877, whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, describe a packaged electro-optic integrated circuit and a multi-mode fiber connector including an integrated circuit substrate, at least one optical signal providing element, at least one optical signal sensor, sensing at least one optical signal from the at least one optical signal providing element and at least one discrete reflecting optical element, mounted onto the integrated circuit substrate, cooperating with the at least one optical signal providing element and being operative to direct light from the at least one optical signal providing element.